clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellisabeta
Ellie Johner is a crazy female penguin. She often does very strange things, like put on Bunny Ears, or try to sing together with Hannah Montana. She is quite young, the youngest mayor ever, and seems to be very happy about that. Don't call her "Ellisabeta", because she hates to be called formal. just call her "Ellie". She loves jokes. Ellie once said: "A day without any fun is a wasted day". Her opposite character to Mabel, who is very formal, and irrogant, makes Mabel upset, whenever she hears about her. That's no surprise, as it's a simlar Mabel effect to anyone who is funny. The only thing, that makes Mabel tolerate her is that she likes WHAT?!?. She is famous around the USA because of the series Hokey-dokey! Playing jokey-s!. Background Ellisabeta was born on a very hot April Fool's Day in Club Penguin City. With her parents, she went to the neighbouring Club Penguin Island, and got a propeller hat. She absolutely loved it, even, she was so young. The city was very dull and boring, so they bought an igloo on Club Penguin Island. When Ellie was a young girl, she got very popular in Club Penguin Island and got lots of friends. They loved her jokes. She is a very nice person. When she was a teen, she started a program about playing jokes in ABC Television on some penguins , and she became very popular all around the country. She got to Wentley by accident, as she was going to spend a holiday in Zandomia. The ship, she got on in Grenanda on Doble Islands sailed to New North Etana. Anyway, she liked the area, and decided to stay there for a while. Everybody in the town knew her, and decided to make her the mayor of the new town of Wentley. Ellie loved adventures, so she of course agreed. She has now two works, in TV and in Politics, but anyway she thinks, she is the happiest penguin in the USA! Involvement She is a famous penguin, who works in ABC TV, in South Pole City. There is no creature, that never heard of her (even Emoticons love her!)! Out of that, she is the mayor of Wentley, and she represents the town, together with Idoreconise, who represents the whole state - her good friend. Ellie often visits many places in the USA, but she cannot travel freely, as always tons of fans greet her anytime, she appears in the public. She was also the first penguin to get the Zeone Virus in an e-mail and carelessly send it to other penguins. Trivia * Actually, everyone knows, she is crazy! * Although she is a famous penguin, she did a lot of charity to poorer penguins. That made her even more famous (How could it be possible to be even more popular?) ! * Ellisabeta isn't a singer, and she has never sung to the public. * Her name is Ellisabeta, not Elisabeth. See also * ABC * Wentley * New North Etana * Idoreconise * Charles Island *Jonice Brothers...I mean Corai? Category:Characters Category:Penguins